


Barking up the right tree

by CoffeeKristin



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKristin/pseuds/CoffeeKristin
Summary: They were camping, had their tent pitched thirty feet away, with a nice air mattress waiting for them, but Jonny wanted to fuck outdoors and Patrick was either too dumb or too in love to deny him.





	Barking up the right tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Fic Fest Game 4, for the prompt: "I can't believe you talked me into this," Unbeta'd and plotless, which is apparently my MO right now lolol.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Patrick complained as best he could with his face pressed into the side of a tree. “This is fucking uncomfortable, man.”

“Not from where I’m standing,” Jonny said, kissing his shoulder and thrusting a little deeper. “Feels pretty fucking good to me.”

“Of course it does, you’re not trying to keep your dick from rubbing against bark,” Patrick said, pushing back to get more distance from the tree and making Jonny’s cock sink deeper inside him. They both groaned as he slid all the way home, Jonny’s hips snug against Patrick’s ass. “Oh, that’s — Jonny, that’s — I need, God. I need you to keep doing that.”

“Like that?” Jonny whispered in Patrick’s ear as he corkscrewed his hips without pulling back at all. He had a vice grip on Patrick’s hips, fingers digging into his hip bones and keeping him a few inches back from the tree. “Like to take my cock inside you, don’t you? Squeeze me, baby, let me feel how much you like it when I fuck you.”

Patrick clenched his ass around Jonny, sending sparks up his spine and Jonny moaned, the sound loud in the near silence of the forest. They were camping, had their tent pitched thirty feet away, with a nice air mattress waiting for them, but Jonny wanted to fuck outdoors and Patrick was either too dumb or too in love to deny him.

“You’re a freak,” Patrick said, moaning as Jonny finally pulled back and started fucking in and out. “Can’t believe this was on your bucket list.” Well, he can, because it’s Jonny. Fool would spend all his time naked and barefoot if he had his way.

“Mmm,” Jonny hummed. “Always wanted to fuck you outside, where anyone could see.”

“Exhibitionist,” Patrick said fondly, reaching back with the hand he wasn’t using to jack off to grab Jonny’s head and pull him in for an awkward kiss. “Only the owls and the bears around to see you, Jon, sure that’s gonna be enough for you?”

“Mm— maybe we should go to Amsterdam or something, find a bathhouse where no one knows us.” Jonny’s voice shook a little as he worked to open Patrick up around his cock. They’d skipped fingering and gone straight to fucking, and Patrick was tighter than usual. “I can fuck you while all the other people watch, wishing they were me. Wishing they were inside of you.”

“Wouldn’t let them touch, though, would you?” Patrick grunted as Jonny pushed in a little deeper, his hole fluttering around the widest part of Jonny’s cock, until it felt like he was taking in Jonny’s balls, too. “Oh, God, that’s so fucking good.”

“Only show you off,” Jonny pulled back and resumed steadily fucking Patrick, making sure to grind forward every third or fourth stroke. “Never sharing you. You’re. All. Mine.” He accented every word with a twist of Patrick’s nipple, just this side of painful. Patrick shouted as pleasure lit up his body, and Jonny kept pinching and twisting them until Patrick had to slap his hands away, oversensitive, nipples throbbing.

“Only yours, Jonny,” Patrick panted when he could speak again, his head dropping onto Jonny’s shoulder as heat coiled in his body. “Just need you to keep doing that.” He hiccuped when Jonny hit his prostate dead on. “Yes, Jesus. Do that. Fuck, fuck, I’m so close.”

“Maybe I don’t want this to be over yet,” Jonny said, his movements slowing to match the drawl in his voice. He pulled most of the way out and then slid in slowly, inch by desperate inch, holding Patrick still as he bottomed out. He paused and ran a finger around his cock where it joined with Patrick’s body, slipping it in a little and making Patrick hiss. 

“Give me your hand,” Jonny demanded, guiding Patrick’s fingers back to feel how his hole was fluttering around Jonny’s cock and finger. “So tight, baby. You should see how hard you’re working to take me inside you. It’s gorgeous.”

“Jon,” Patrick protested impatiently. “Please, just fuck me? Come on, please, please.”

“Oh, I’ll fuck you,” Jonny growled, pulling his finger out and picking up the pace again until it was so rough Patrick was straining with the effort of staying on his feet and keeping his distance from the tree.

Jonny noticed how Patrick was struggling and paused, wrapping a hand around his waist and lifting him up until Patrick’s feet were completely off the ground. Patrick’s weight forced Jonny’s cock deeper than it’d been earlier, making Patrick gasp and wriggle, unsure if he wanted more or to get away, the sensation was so intense. 

“Oh God,” Jonny moaned, loud and long, grinding into Patrick as he held him up, feet dangling uselessly. He started lifting and lowering Patrick onto his cock, over and over and over. It was overwhelming, being held up and fucked mercilessly, and Patrick let the pleasure wash over him for a long minute before common sense reasserted itself.

“Put me down, you’re gonna hurt your back again,” Patrick gasped out.

“You’re not that heavy,” Jonny said, but he was winded and his arms were shaking. He eased Patrick down, never withdrawing completely, taking a step back from the tree. It left Patrick more room to brace himself, ready when Jonny took a hold of his hips firmly and fucked into him in earnest. The long strokes were just what Patrick wanted, and he could feel himself getting close again. 

“Jonny, Jonny,” Patrick babbled, jacking himself harder. He ran his fingers around the head of his cock, gathering the moisture there and using it to slick his grip. It wasn’t slippery enough, though, so he brought his fingers up to Jonny’s mouth, currently sucking a hickey into the skin just under his hairline.. 

“Suck them?” 

Jonny obediently took three fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over them and making Patrick’s cock jerk in his hand as though his fingers had a direct line to his groin. Jonny moaned around his fingers, drooling a little, and Patrick pulled them out, wrapping his hand around his cock again. “That’s better, that’s — Fuck. Fuck, yeah.”

“Could taste you,” Jonny panted, his strokes lengthening. Patrick inhaled when Jonny glanced across his prostate, then shivered when he did it again, and again. 

“God, you’re so good with your cock. Jesus. Right there, oh God, yes, right fucking there.”

The pleasure that’d been building since Jonny pulled him out of his chair and whispered in his ear, “Let me fuck you out here?” was reaching a crescendo and Patrick flat out whimpered when Jonny pushed him forward a little, changing the angle of his hips so that he was able to really work over the spot lighting up Patrick’s whole body.

“So good,” he managed to gasp. “I’m coming, don’t stop, don’t you dare fucking stop.”

“Nggh,” was all Jonny managed, his own cock pulsing inside of Patrick. His moans turned almost into shouts as Patrick came, tightening around Jonny’s cock in rhythmic spasms. It felt like it went on for minutes, Jonny’s arms wrapped around him as he shook and shuddered, his whole body trembling from pleasure.

“That was awesome,” Jonny croaked, pulling out of Patrick and turning him around to kiss him soundly. “Love you, babe.”

“Love you,” Patrick replied, licking into Jonny’s mouth lazily, letting their tongues twist together as they traded long, gentle kisses. Jonny’s hand dropped lower until he was prodding at Patrick’s hole, dipping inside to wet his fingers with his come and then massaging it into Patrick’s skin. It ached a little and when Jonny scissored his fingers, Patrick pushed at his arm.

“Stop,” Patrick said, “hurts.”

“Sorry,” Jonny said contritely.

“It’s okay, just a little sore,” Patrick said, kissing Jonny again. “Ugh, my kingdom for a shower. I’m a mess.” 

“The best kind of mess,” Jonny whispered into his hair before grabbing the biodegradable wipes he’d purchased, carefully wiping Patrick off until he was mostly clean again. Or as clean as he was liable to get in the middle of Yellowstone, fucked out and covered in come and lube.

“Look what you did to me,” Patrick complained once they were dressed again and sitting by the fire. “I shredded my fucking knuckles against that tree.”

“This is just a little scrape,” Jonny scoffed, examining the red, scraped flesh. “I’ve got the first aid kit if you want a band-aid for your boo boo.”

“Fuck off,” Patrick said, but Jonny was kissing his knuckles, so it was mostly without heat.

After a dinner of beans and hot dogs, and a couple of beers, Jonny doused the fire and they crawled into bed, even though it was only ten thirty. They had a long day of hiking and Patrick had been yawning for an hour, but instead of drifting off, he found himself listening to the wind rustling the trees and the occasional hoot of an owl or the distant howl of a coyote.

“I guess that was pretty hot,” Patrick said in the dark, almost cave-like atmosphere of the tent when they were bundled under their zipped together sleeping bags. “Fucking outside.”

“Yeah, it was everything I wanted,” Jonny said. He was running a hand up and down Patrick’s back, occasionally dipping under his boxers to cup his ass. It was a soothing motion, something that Jonny liked to do when he was happy and sated and sleepy. Patrick sighed as he relaxed into the familiar rhythm.

“Sometimes you have good ideas,” Patrick allowed generously. 

“Thanks,” Jonny said dryly.

They were quiet for another minute before Patrick tipped his head up and caught Jonny’s lips with his own. “I guess this trip is okay,” Patrick said. “I’d still prefer not to have to take a dump outside, and the mosquitos are fucking killing me, but other than that, it’s been fun.”

“Better than golfing in North Carolina?” Jonny said, ignoring his complaints.

“Don’t push it,” Patrick poked Jonny in the side. “And I even found a golf course where shoes are optional, so you’re losing out in this deal, too. Oh well, maybe next year.”

“What if I told you that we’re hiking out tomorrow and catching a flight to Charlotte for a few days?” Jonny said with a smile in his voice.

“Hiking out tomorrow?” Patrick lifted his head from Jonny’s shoulder and stare at him. “You’re joking, right?”

“I booked us at the Ballantyne.” Jonny grinned at him, teeth bright in the dim light of the tent. “I like to keep my man happy.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I just thought — we’re in the offseason, we don’t have to be back on Friday for anything but training. Why not take another few days and do both of our vacations.”

“Skip training? Who are you and what did you do with Jonathan Toews,” Patrick frowned up at him. 

“I’m not that bad,” Jonny protested.

“Uh huh,” Patrick said. “Why didn’t you say anything before now? I don’t have my golf clubs, and I didn’t pack my shoes —”

“Already shipped them to the Ballantyne. And I wanted it to be a surprise. I never get to surprise you.” 

Jonny’s smug look wasn’t cute on him, Patrick told himself firmly. Even if he’d probably earned the right to it today.

“Well, thanks,” Patrick said, laying back down on Jonny’s chest. He grabbed Jonny’s hand and laced their fingers together. “That’s… I’m really excited. But just for the record, I’m not fucking on the first tee.”

Jonny snorted. “Yeah, even I’m not that much of an exhibitionist.”

“Like hell,” Patrick muttered under his breath. 

“Go to sleep, Pat, we have a long hike tomorrow so we can get to the airport.”

Jonny’s breath slowed and he was twitching under Patrick in short order, slipping into sleep, but Patrick couldn’t shut off his brain.

Life with Jonny was always fun, never predictable, challenging Patrick at every turn. Camping in Yosemite or hiking in Hawaii, Patrick loved being by his side and pushing his own boundaries in the process.

Going camping wasn’t his first idea of a great vacation, but anything was better than the peyote-fueled vision quests that asshole from Onnit kept trying to get them to take.

Patrick went over their schedules in his head. They had about a week in July before the convention that was still open. Patrick had planned on just heading back to Buffalo, but maybe they should take another vacation instead. Somewhere warm and tropical, where he could enjoy mostly-naked-Jonny in obscurity. 

He’d have to call his travel agent, aka Jessica, when he got back to civilization, see what she could come up with. Maybe Cancun. Or Cozumel. Maybe even a nudist resort, where Jonny could really let it all hang out.

“I can hear you thinking,” Jonny groaned sleepily. “What are you plotting?”

“Nothing,” Patrick lied. “Go back to sleep.”

“Patrick…”

“Fine, I was just thinking that what this trip really needs is an open-air blowjob,” Patrick said. “Make sure the wildlife get the full gamut of gay sex.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jonny rumbled under him. “And lying.”

“Go to sleep, Jonathan.”

“Goodnight, babe,” Jonny said around a yawn, slipping easily back into sleep.

Patrick was tired, his legs hurt. He had raw knuckles and he’d burned his thumb on the fire yesterday, but he had to admit, all in all this camping trip had been amazing.

He was glad he’d let Jonny talk him into it after all.


End file.
